Spider & Huntress
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un crossover romántico entre Peter Parker y Helena Bertinelli. Parte #09 de mi lista de crossovers entre Spider-Man y DC. One Shot. Peter/Helena. Mención de Peter/MJ. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis One Shot. En esta ocasión una maratón de crossovers entre Marvel y DC centrado desde Spider-Man.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Spider & Huntress I"**

_Marvel & DC_

_Crossover_

.

Peter Parker / Helena Bertinelli

.

_By Spidey_Legend_

_Creado: 27/10/2013._

_Finalizado: 27/10/2013._

_Corregido: 28/08/2014._

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**H**elena Bertinelli se vio al espejo y observó el cuerpo y en especial el rostro de una mujer hermosa. Cuerpo atlético. Cabello negro, largo y sedoso. Recién había finalizado su baño y estaba preparada para vestirse.

La razón era sencilla: su cita por el día de San Valentín.

El hombre afortunado: Peter Parker, también conocido como el asombroso Spider-Man.

Helena frunció el ceño al recordar al hombre de la cita.

Bueno y malo. Al menos para ella.

La cuestión no era que su cita fuera un fenómeno o un imbécil o un mujeriego. El problema es que no soportaba la actitud de su cita.

Hablaba demasiado. Chistes malos y burlas.

Sin embargo, muchos olvidaban lo efectivo que era como héroe.

¿Cómo sabía esto Helena?

Sencillo, Helena Bertinelli también tenía una doble vida. De día era la más hermosa de las profesoras de la Universidad de Gotham y en su tiempo libre era la temible vigilante Huntress.

De chica Helena había observado la muerte de toda su familia debido a una disputa de mafias. Ella averiguó mucho más tarde la verdadera razón pero eso no calmó su deseo de venganza.

Justamente siguiendo una pista que lo llevara al asesino de su familia, se topó con Spider-Man la primera vez. Este apareció junto con el Buitre, uno de sus villanos. Un viejo que se puso unas alas con tecnología y decidió convertirse en asaltante.

Ella se molestó enormemente cuando su presa se escapó pero en un acto reflejo decidió ayudar al héroe y pelear contra Toomes. Poco después la policía de Gotham se llevaría al villano rumbo a la prisión de Blackgate.

Helena ni habló con Spider-Man y siguió su camino.

La segunda vez que hubo un encuentro entre ambos también fue en Gotham. Helena regresaba de una misión junto a Zinda Blake cuando en la base de los Birds of Prey, Helena notó a un hombre con el disfraz de Spider-Man pero sin la máscara junto a su otra compañera Dinah Lance y a Barbara Gordon.

Se vieron por poco tiempo y al rato, Peter se puso su máscara y salió de la base junto a Dinah aunque no sin antes sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo.

Helena, involuntariamente se sonrojó, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Barbara.

"_Oye Helena, si quieres puedo arreglarte una cita con él. Estoy seguro que le encantará"._ Barbara sonreía en forma pícara mientras Zinda estalló en carcajadas. Eso hizo reaccionar a Helena quien se sonrojó aún más y tras farfullar algo molesta, procedió a retirarse.

Helena había quedado sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que Spider-Man era un hombre deforme por algún accidente o era algún mutante y se avergonzaba por ello. De ahí su máscara. Sin embargo, al observarlo y recordarlo tenía que concluir en pensar lo contrario. _"Rayos, no podía quitárselo de la mente. ¿Acaso estaba atraída hacía él?"._

Inquietada por el héroe, comenzó a realizar averiguaciones sobre él y decidió comenzar por Batman para que le diese información pero este se negó. Solo dijo que Spider-Man era alguien confiable y que si quería más información debía preguntarle a Nightwing.

Dick Grayson fue su segunda opción y lo que encontró, a pesar de los comentarios de su ex, fueron impactantes. Su nombre era Peter Parker, graduado con honores y en forma anticipada en Nueva York. Graduado en la Universidad Empire State también con honores. Durante el período de la Universidad se casó con una muchacha llamada Mary Jane Watson quien estudiaba para ser actriz y también era modelo hasta que falleció víctima de un enfermo obsesionado con ella.

Peter, quien había sido mordido por una araña modificada genéticamente durante uno de sus experimentos junto a su mentor, el Doctor Curt Connors, obtuvo los poderes pero nunca los había utlizado hasta poco después de la muerte de su esposa.

Helena concluyó que la muerte lo afectó bastante y que decidió convertirse en un héroe para paliar el sufrimiento. También entendía como razón para ser tan hablador durante las peleas.

Nightwing también le dijo que estuvo involucrado con algunas mujeres durante su tiempo como Spider-Man pero todas fueron efímeras. Helena concluyó que todavía seguía con el fantasma de su esposa muerta pero veía que todas eran heroínas, los cuales indicaba que no quería arriesgarse a perder a alguien más.

Bueno, todas menos la ladrona llamada Black Cat.

Zatanna Zatara, la doctora Janet Van Dyne, Karen Starr y la mutante Polaris. Todas pasaron por su vida pero no lograron quedar.

Janet Van Dyne, alias la Avispa ocurrió durante el divorcio de ella con su esposo Henry Pym, el Hombre Hormiga.

La situación de Lorna Dane, luego de querer renunciar a los X-Men luego de descubrir que el terrorista Magneto era su padre.

Karen Starr. La distinguida Power Girl quedó atrapada en una dimensión paralela para luego decidir quedarse allí y salvar a ese universo de los desastres que podía ocurrir.

Con Zatanna era un ir y venir. Amigos con beneficios pero nunca más que eso.

Por suerte para ella.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Helena, al observarse nuevamente decidió que ella sería la definitiva.

Mientras procedía a vestirse, sonrió. Pocas veces lo hacía pero desde la primera vez que conoció a su novio hasta que finalmente le pidió la primera cita, habían avanzado bastante bien y ambos se sentían compenetrados. Al menos, para ella, nunca se había sentido así.

Aún recordaba la vez que ella lo desafió a pelear y la apuesta que hicieron.

Si ella ganaba, Spider-Man debía abandonar Gotham y no volverla a molestar pero si él ganaba, ella accedía a una serie de citas con él.

Helena terminaría alegrándose por primera y única vez en su vida de perder una pelea ya que a cambio, había ganado mucho más y hoy en San Valentín tendría la más especial de todas las noches que estuvieron juntos.

Ella lo había pensado muy bien y decidió que era tiempo de entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Peter Parker ya tenía su corazón. Ella estaba enamorada locamente de él y viceversa.

Esta noche, finalmente iban a consumar su acto de amor.

Ya terminaba de vestirse, procedió a salir de su departamento.

Verificó que no le faltase nada y se dirigió a su lugar de cita.

Realmente esperaba con ansia el encuentro.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
